1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to agricultural machinery for the harvesting of fields. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting a removable support vehicle to a crop picking head used on a self-propelled harvester.
2. Description of Related Art
Crop picking heads for harvesting and gathering crops are necessary attachment on self-propelled harvesting machines. Recently, due to the increased performance of harvesting machines ever wider and heavier crop picking heads are being used. While cutting tools for combine harvesting machines are usually rigid and must be separated from the combine harvesting machine and placed on a trailer for road transport, there are also foldable cutting tools for combine harvesting machines. In addition, corn pickers for combines and corn picker heads for field choppers are normally designed to fold. Thus, the exterior side parts of the crop picking heads are swung into a transport position, usually upward or inward and they remain fastened to the front part of the harvesting machine during road transport. However, this can mean the maximum legal load permissible on the front wheels of the harvesting machine may be exceeded.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,875, a suggestion was made to provide an additional wheel to support the crop picking head, which can come into contact with the ground during road transport of the harvesting machine. This provides additional support, which eases or facilitates compliance with the legal regulations. In one embodiment, the additional wheel is attached to a separate vehicle that may be pushed under the crop picking head and fastened there. The fastening of the vehicle, and therefore the introduction of supporting forces, takes place on a transmission housing of a mowing and feeder drum, which extends forward from a lower support frame of the crop picking head, as well as on the underside of the feeder housing of the harvesting machine.
The above configuration is problematical since the transmission housing of a crop picking head as well as the feeder housing of harvesting machines are not designed for absorbing road transport loads. In order to withstand the stresses caused by road transport, particularly those caused by uneven stretches often found near agricultural areas, these housing would require significant reinforcements, causing increases in weight and cost.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need to attach a vehicle to a combination harvester and crop picking head that does not transfer loads through the transmission and feeder housings. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention is to provide a vehicle wherein the weight of the crop picking head is supported independently of the transmission and feeder housings.